


Can We Go Back to Adrenaline

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Tipsy but consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Waverly has Nicole pressed against the hard wall of the dimly lit hallway, the bass is pounding in her ears, and for the first time in a long while, she feels adrenaline course through her. Real adrenaline, not from seeing a demon or almost dying or simply from seeing Waverly smile at her in that way, but actual good, hot, fresh adrenaline from doing something risky. Waverly’s sighs are louder in her ears than anything else, even the booming hip hop music that cascades down the hall. That’s all she can care about.





	Can We Go Back to Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Adrenaline" by Lauv.

Nicole isn't entirely sure how she got into this situation. One minute she was helping Waverly clean out her closet- since she was now dividing her time between the homestead and Nicole’s apartment, something that made her heart leap every time she thought of her girlfriend, bare legs and a long t shirt making tea in her kitchen, a sight that would never get old- and the next Waverly was in a sleek red dress, her arms around her neck and pleading in that voice she knew Nicole couldn't refuse. Nicole was tempted to stay in, relish Waverly in- and out of- that gorgeous, skin tight dress, and she even voiced that, but Waverly was already putting on her heels and applying a last minute coat of eyeshadow, saying they deserved a fun night out for a change.

They stopped at Nicole’s place so that she could find a dress for herself. She had thrown out so many of her old clothes, mainly those she didn't wear, before she had moved to Purgatory and now as she rummaged through her closet, searching for anything even moderately club-appropriate, she wondered remorsefully if she had gotten rid of something that would have served her well in this moment. 

In the back of her closet hung a black dress, slim and plain but the best she had. It’s understated compared to Waverly’s dress, but her eyes light up when she turns around after zipping it up, and when she leans in to kiss her she doesn't feel so underdressed because if it's enough for Waverly, it's enough for her. 

The car ride was fun. Waverly skipped through a playlist of songs, ranging from romantic R&B to upbeat dance hall tracks, but mainly filled with feel-good pop songs. Nicole may be more of an alternative rock kind of girl, but listening to Waverly sing along to The Spice Girls was just as entertaining as it was endearing.

When they entered the club, hand in hand, giddy energy ran down Waverly’s spine. They  _ finally _ had a chance to relax and enjoy a night out, something they’d been denied the pleasure of for quite a long time. She kept expecting a phone call from Wynonna during the car ride, saying something had come up and she needed them to come back home for an emergency demon hunt or exorcism or God knows what else. Life had been tough lately with barely any down time, which made both girls appreciate this night out even more

They’d drank only a little bit, just to enhance the night and really let go. They didn’t need to, necessarily, they were happy enough being in each other's company, but they both grew thirsty and to be fair, the margaritas did look  _ really  _ good. 

They danced for a long time, alternating between slow dancing to the love ballads and jumping around to the repetitive but fun EDM music that blared through the speakers. Of course, it didn’t take too long before the grinding ensued, and neither girls could say they were surprised.

Waverly had started it, of course- it had been in the middle of a remixed Ed Sheeran song when Nicole had twirled her, and when she spun back around her ass was against Nicole’s crotch. The smaller girl was still swaying to the music, clutching Nicole’s hands and holding them close to her as she hummed along to the lyrics. But Waverly knew what she was doing, and she kept her movements small and slow, pressing back against Nicole ever so slightly, enough to make her breaths shake but not giving her quite the tension she needed. 

As soon as the song changed- the final bridge and chorus of the slower song seeming longer than ever to both Nicole  _ and _ Waverly- the brunette had changed her tempo, rotating her ass against her  _ very  _ flustered girlfriend and twisting her neck to find her lips. Nicole was eager and restless, longing for the taste of her mouth even though it’d been no more than four, maybe five minutes since she’d last kissed her. It didn’t take long before the kiss became too heated- Waverly’s hands were creeping up her thigh and and Nicole could feel the stares- so she broke away and grabbed her hand, trying to keep her pace casual as she made her way, disheveled and incredibly turned on, towards the back hallway.

But now, Nicole is overwhelmed. She didn’t know where she had been leading Waverly- there’s not much privacy in the only club within twenty five miles of Purgatory- but they didn’t get too far. Waverly has her pressed against the hard wall of the dimly lit hallway, the bass is pounding in her ears, and for the first time in a long while, she feels adrenaline course through her. Real adrenaline, not from seeing a demon or almost dying or simply from seeing Waverly smile at her in  _ that way _ , but actual good, hot, fresh adrenaline from doing something risky. The suburbs of Purgatory wouldn’t win any awards for being exceptionally friendly towards same sex couples, but kissing Waverly in public is just such a good feeling. She’s not working right now, Wynonna isn’t nearby to intrude- of course, they are in a club, but at least no one knows her here- and she’s tipsy enough to feel every touch a little softer and a little harder at the same time, but also not discredit how rare this moment is. They’re together, alone (as alone as you can be in a club), and there’s nothing getting in the way of them being together in the way they want to be. 

Nicole can hear the footsteps and voices of people who walk past them, but Waverly’s sighs are louder in her ears than anything else, even the booming hip hop music that cascades down the hall. That’s all she can care about.

Waverly’s definitely had more to drink, Nicole can taste it on her lips and sense it in the way her hands slide her dress up much further than it should go in a public setting.

    “Waves,” she breathes, tugging her hands away and reluctantly pulling away from her kisses. “Not...here.”

Waverly smiles at her and leads her down the hallway. Nicole realizes she wasn’t as drunk as she thought because she guides her without stumbling, even in those giant heels Nicole has no idea how she tolerates.

Waverly pushes open the bathroom door, ignoring all the other girls inside reapplying makeup and giving her a look as she darts for the handicapped stall, dragging Nicole with her. The walls are a dark red, painted brick that’s crumbled in some spots due to old age and drunken behavior. The music echoes, lyrics barely understandable, and Waverly’s head is spinning anyways. When Nicole’s body is against hers again, lips warm and desperate against her own, the world suddenly refocuses and she can release the tension that she didn’t realize was growing in her chest. 

    “I want you,” she hums against Nicole’s jaw, nibbling her way to the spot beneath her ear that she knows drives her crazy.

    “ _ God _ , I know,” Nicole moans, tipping her head back so that Waverly can have better access, soothe her tongue across the bitten flesh. “But Waves...here? I don’t know if we can…”

    “Why not?” Waverly asks, voice innocent as her hands trail up Nicole’s thighs.

Nicole’s self-control is quickly dissipating, and she knows she needs to make sure Waverly is really, actually okay with this before they go any further. The glint in her eyes should be an indication, and this isn’t the craziest place to have sex- Nicole recalls fondly the time she made Waverly come three times in a row in the back of her police cruiser- but Nicole couldn’t handle going through with anything she wasn’t one hundred percent certain Waverly was comfortable with. 

    “Baby,” she says, stilling the smaller girl with a hand on her waist. “Are you sure? Like, really sure? I mean, we’re in public and people could hear us, or maybe even see us, and I know I’m definitely a little drunk- I don’t know if this is the best idea-”

Waverly shushes her with a finger to her lips. “I’m okay,” she says. “With this. If you are, that is. If you aren’t though, we can leave right now, we can go to the car or go home or-”

Nicole shuts her up with a kiss. She laughs when she pulls away. “I’m okay, Waves. I’m thrilled, actually. It’s not the most sanitary place in the world, sure, and we might have to be a little quieter than usual, but...it’s sexy,” she says with a quirk of her eyebrows that makes Waverly giggle. “Risky and dangerous. Definitely a story to tell.”

    “Oh baby, no one’s knowing about this.”

Waverly is on her knees in a second, grinning up at her girlfriend while grasping the waistband of her underwear, and Nicole swears she’s never seen anything hotter in her life. She turns so that she can lean against the wall and kicks her panties away. Waverly doesn’t waste any time before licking a stripe up her folds, sucking gently on her clit before repeating her motions. Nicole can’t help the whine that escapes her lips, but then she grasps the back of Waverly’s head, halting her.

    “Wait,” she says, “should we put down some toilet paper? So that you don’t have to kneel on the dirty floor and-”

Waverly is on her feet in a second, lips wet against Nicole’s mouth, silencing her. “Why don’t you relax,” she purrs, cupping her breast ever so slightly, “and let me do what I  _ know  _ you want me to do?”

Waverly is on her knees again and all Nicole can do is breathe out an “okay”, because Waverly knows exactly where to put her tongue, exactly how to caress her thighs and make her shiver under her touch.

The door to the bathroom opens and closes too often and Nicole wishes she could care, wishes she could even worry about someone catching them, but she can’t really focus on anything else when Waverly’s fingers are stroking her clit feather soft while her tongue applies pressure to her core where she needs it most.

She’s so wet, so ridiculously wet for the smaller girl before her and she can’t help herself, she comes fast, ripples of pleasure vibrating through her body like a wave crashing into the shore. Waverly laps at her entrance as the aftershocks come and if she doesn’t stop Nicole knows she’s going to orgasm again. Waverly knows this too, so she holds her waist with her free hand, rubbing her soft skin with her thumb, letting her know she’ll take her to the brink of release once more, and as many times as she needs her to. 

Nicole’s hand is in her own hair, neck arched to get a better view of the movement at her thighs. Waverly is phenomenal with her mouth, something that Nicole never would have expected when they first met, but something she wasn’t surprised with after they shared their first kiss. 

Waverly loves how wet Nicole is, revels in the slickness of her folds and the way her walls clench around her fingers. When her orgasm comes  _ again, _ Waverly allays her clit with her tongue and looks up to Nicole for confirmation that she’s satisfied. 

    “Oh my God,” Nicole pants. “Holy...holy shit, Waverly.”

Waverly smirks, devilish but proud, still on her knees. Nicole is weak and amazed she’s still standing, but she manages to pull Waverly to her feet, not wasting anytime before switching positions and pressing the smaller girl against the wall, rewarding her. 

    “You’re so good,” Nicole sighs against her collarbone, pushing her half unzipped dress to her stomach so that she can give her breasts the attention she knows she loves. Thank  _ God _ Waverly decided to wear a strapless bra tonight. 

Waverly whines in response. Her hands tug gently at Nicole’s hair, across the back of her neck, wordlessly letting her know  _ oh yes, that’s good, keep it there _ .

One thing Nicole learned early on in their trials with intimacy was that Waverly  _ loved  _ getting her breasts played with. Nicole enjoys spending time on them just as much, and Nicole has to shush her from getting too loud when she sucks on her nipple. 

    “I’m sorry!” Waverly hisses, giggling and stroking her hair. “I just…” she trails off with a groan, hooking her leg around Nicole’s middle to keep her in place, even though she knows damn well she won’t be going anywhere. 

Nicole keeps lavishing her breasts but eases her other hand down her body, past the dress that’s bunched up at Waverly’s middle because of course the zipper didn’t go all the way down, until she reaches the lace of her panties. Nicole rubs her folds a few times over the fabric before slipping her hand inside to feel her directly. She’s slick and warm, her heady scent reaching Nicole’s nostrils almost instantly and making her light headed. 

Nicole’s sure she’s left a fair share of hickeys on Waverly’s chest at this point, so she licks and sucks and kisses her way down to the apex of her thighs. Waverly’s stifling her moans already, writhing above Nicole’s face as she loops her clit with her tongue over and over again. Nicole slips a finger inside her with barely any hesitation; she’s grown accustomed to what Waverly wants-  _ needs _ \- by now and she’s nothing but eager to give it to her. 

    “Come on, baby,” Waverly whines.

Nicole looks up at her, head against her thigh as she concentrates on pushing her finger in and out of her girlfriend’s entrance at a slow, even pace, teasing. 

    “You want more?” Nicole asks, her tone insinuating she doesn’t know the answer.

Waverly nods feverishly. “Please,” she moans. “Nicole, baby, please-  _ oh! _ ”

Waverly’s pleas are cut short by Nicole fulfilling her demands, pushing two more fingers inside of her and pumping them faster, harder than before. Waverly is vocal, something Nicole loves, but now’s not exactly the most ideal time for that, and Waverly knows. Nicole reaches up with her free hand to grasp her hand, stilling her and urging her to let loose and feel.

Small gasps leave Waverly’s mouth; she’s trying so hard to be quiet but  _ God, _ how can she when Nicole fucks her so good like this?

    “I know, baby,” Nicole soothes her, watching her face as her head tips back, eyes close, and mouth quivers in ecstasy. She knows for a fact she’ll never get tired of that sight.

Nicole nips at her clit and Waverly shakes. She’s so wet, Nicole’s hand is practically drenched and it’s so sexy, so much at once until  _ yes _ , her climax ripples over her, sudden and sharp.

Waverly pulls Nicole to her feet, slamming her lips to hers and moaning into her mouth. Nicole’s fingers are still inside of her and she waits until the kisses are less desperate before removing them, knowing she needs time to wear off her climax.

    “Wow,” Waverly says when she finally breaks away. She rests her forehead against her taller girlfriend’s chin. “That was...wow.”

Nicole smirks at her, unable to deny the pride that rises up in her chest knowing only  _ she  _ can make her feel that way.

    “So...you ready to get out of here?” Nicole asks, pulling her panties back up and brushing her disheveled hair behind her ears.

    “Oh,  _ hell yes _ ,” Waverly says, grabbing her bag and her girlfriend’s hand and making her way- quickly- out of the stall.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username where I reblog practically every single gifset of these two soft gays that have ruined my life. I'm always in the mood to talk / write about them, so feel free to shoot me a message or send me a prompt!


End file.
